


“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Cute little fic when Crowley asks Aziraphale to move into a cottage with him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 9





	“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Aziraphale paced back and forth in front of his bookshop wondering what on earth Crowley could be up to.

“Get in angel,” Crowley called from the Bentley, which started playing “You’re My Best Friend,” as the angel approached.

“Will you tell me where we are going?” Aziraphale fastened his seatbelt as the demon sped down the road.

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me,” Crowley swerved to avoid a little old lady with her shopping cart.

“What have you gotten yourself into Crowley?” Aziraphale scoffed, reaching into the back seat for one of his emergency biscuits. “I thought we agreed once we pulled the wool over the eyes of our head offices we could keep a low profile, take it easy with the miracles.”

“I promise you angel no miracles were involved. Don’t you trust me?” Crowley turned to face Aziraphale.

“Eyes on the road!” Aziraphale shouted as the demon nearly took out a dog walker with way too many dogs.

“Not until you answer me,” Crowley smirked knowing full well the Bentley wouldn’t let them crash, not after everything they had been through.

“Yes of course I trust you. Now please just drive carefully, I’d like to see whatever it is you have to show me and if I’m discorporated in a car accident it will mean big trouble for both of us.”

“Alright Zira,” Crowley rubbed the angel’s leg. “We’ll be there shortly.”

After what should have been an hour and a half drive but actually only took forty five minutes the Bentley stopped in front of a lovely cottage in South Downs.

“Crowley this is beautiful,” Aziraphale stepped out of the car and admired the cottage. “A weekend away in the country will do us good.”

“Well,” Crowley smiled happy that his angel was happy. “I was actually thinking, well I was hoping, that. . .”

Aziraphale took the flustered demon’s hand, “you were hoping?”

“Oh angel,” Crowley regained a bit of confidence feeling Aziraphale’s hand in his. “I think it’s time we live together, officially. I brought and customized this place for us. This is where I’ve been disappearing to when I tell you have errands to run. Will you live with me Zira?”

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale placed his hands on his face. “Of course I want to live with you, I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

“Really?” Although the pair had been nearly inseparable since they avoided the apocalypse it still shocked Crowley to hear Aziraphale choose to spend time with him.

“Yes of course really,” Aziraphale kissed the demon’s cheek. “And you did all this without magic? Can we go inside?”

“Well I did hire some nice humans to do the labor but I paid for everything with money I’ve acquired over the years. Yes, I do think I should give you the tour, but first,” suddenly Crowley lifted Aziraphale in his arms and carried the giggling angel over the threshold into the cottage.

“Why don’t you show me the bedroom first,” Aziraphale blushed as Crowley gently put him down.

“Good idea,” the demon smiled and pulled his angel up the stairs.


End file.
